


Abomasum

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [47]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shifters, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Deer Tony is trying to bond with his Brucie-bear partner. Bruce is somewhat disgusted by what goes on in Tony's body.





	Abomasum

Bruce blinked. "You have a what." 

One of Tony's little deer ears twitched. Bruce didn't know if that was in nervousness or not, which seemed like a bit of an oversight since he was technically a predator to deer. "It's a--" 

"No no," Bruce hurried to say, "I heard I just..." He wrinkled his nose. "Don't like imagining it." He didn't mean to stare at Tony's stomach, but that's exactly what he ended up doing. 

"Hey," Tony said, covering his stomach protectively with his hands. "I can't believe I'm saying this to someone that's not staring at my ass, but my eyes are up here." 

Bruce ignored him. "Is that happening right now? Is your stomach doing that right--" 

"Bruce!" 

He held his hands up in immediate surrender. "Fine, fine. No wondering about the innerworkings of your stomach." 

"You asked," Tony grumbled. He wasn't fully upset, but Bruce didn't want to wait for him to reach that point before he did something about it. 

"I know. From now on I won't ask if I'm not prepared to hear the answer." Tony looked doubtful, so Bruce added, "I promise. Forgive me?" He held out a hand hopefully. 

Luckily for him, Tony was extremely quick to forgive. Heaving a put-upon sigh, he took Bruce's hand and let himself be reeled in for a hug. "You're lucky I like your cuddles so much Brucie bear, or I wouldn't forgive you near as much," Tony lied. 

Bruce hummed, not even trying to convince Tony that he believed him. He nuzzled Tony's hair, unable to help sniffing to get a nice whiff-- Tony just smelled so good. 

Tony snuggled right back. He wasn't capable of purring, but in all honesty it wouldn't have surprised Bruce if he invented that for deer. It really wouldn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
